My Sweet Millennium the struggles of a teenage vampire
by HarryPotterCrep
Summary: Hey im Raven Darkness a vampire and i gott accepted into hogwarts. My mom died and my alchoholic dad abuse and rape me all the time. I have one friend, a guy named Jake Everlord. Preps hate me and im emo so i cut!
1. Chapter 1

BEEPBEEPBEEEEEEEPPPPP!

I wake up to my black, shiny alarm clock. "omg what the hell!" I throw the alarm across my room with black and red painted walls. I hear my dad wake up and storm into my rom. "you little bitch where are u going at 6 am?" he said. "oh my god dad, school u dummy!" I yell. He slapp me and i fall. Ouch. He yells at me and then abuses and rape me. Hes an ahcoholic and doesnt understand my teenage ways! I get ready for school now. I straighten my long ebony colored hair and tease it.i put my makeup on and my clothes. Today im wearing black skinny jeans, a pink skirt, a MCR shirt and rave beads because im a party girl. I go out the door and wait for the bus. Oh yeah, I dont eat because i am anorexia.I get on the bus and preps start hating on me. I yell at them and after the bus stops, i run to the girls bathroom. I take out my razor blade and cut because im emo

One cut for my dad

CUT

one cut for my dead mom (oh yeah i forgot to tell you guyz!1! MY MOM DIED!)

CUT

one cut for my fucking cat that died when I was three

CUT

One cut for the preps

CUT

I pass out and miss 1+2 period. I go into third period and everyone looks at me like i just killed them. "GEt to your seat!" the teacher screeches. "FUCK YOU YOURE WORSE THEN MY DAD AND HE RAPES ME!" I screech back! oh no. the whole class know now. "April Fools!" i say lying. A prep named Brittany said "It's september you fucking dumbass." I cry at my desk and my bff comes up to me. "R u okay?" He whispers. I shout " NO!" and he hugs me. thats right hes a gUY!

MY teacher calls me up and says im being sent home. I cheer and everyone hates on me. I go home and me dad abuse me again. "what is this?" he says holding up a letter. "idk lol." i say. He slaps me and says its for hogwarts. "COOl i go now." i say excited. he refuses to let me go. so i run away to hogwarts with super fast speed because i am vampire!

AN:i know! Plot twist! R + R if you dont then ur a hater and a prep!


	2. Chapter 2

An: What is my imortall? Shes obvisly a vampire wizard? Anyways.

Once I got to the train station I look for my train. I see a ginger run into the wall. Stupid! But he goes right throuh. I run after him and POOF there I am. I sse my train and hop on. I looks around for a seat. I open a door and see the ginger! Wow freky!

A boy next to him has dark long hair, covering his face with a pink and white raccoon strip on the side. "WOW I LOVE UR HAIR." I scream and sit. He shouts back "im harry." Funny bc he has alot of hair and hes name is harry. Like hairy but harry. The ginger says hes ron. "that hairstyle makes u look gay." Ron says to hairy. "wel soules ginger(is that right)" I say back. Harry starts crying and runs away.

I get up and look for him. I hear a weird sound in one of th rooms. I open it and a brown hair girl is sucking a blond guys penis! The brown hair girl is up now and say "hi im hermonie, if u came her for a blowjob, u cant bc u don't have a penis." The blonddi stand now "yeah oH IM DRACO MALFoy im better than u." I yell at them "ur a whore hermonie and draco ur a pushover." I run away and find ron. He has a frog so I kiled it for him. He screams at me and I cry hard. I run to an empty room and cut myself bc I am the sadest persons in teh world. I heal inst fast bc I am vampire and no one can staph me!

The train stops and I get off. Onc we are there I see a tal guy with no hair and pale skin. "Hes soOOO HOT." I screech. Hairy yel at me. "u cant like him! He voldmart! HE kill mhy Familyy." I shrug and skip over to him. "u smell nice." I say enhaling his scent that smelled like luandry detergant. "u to baby" he say. Harry comes up and slap me! Ouch! I yell at him as he slap voldmart! "don't slap my boyfriend!" I say. Voldmart is in shock. "u love me?" I nod and we make out for a solid ten minute! I almost pas out. He carry me into Hogwarts enter when stpped by a big hair guy that's kind of obuse… "no I love her!" he shouts. Old hair guy pushes me away. "im hagrid, welcum to hogwart!" He say.


	3. Chapter 3

I get into Hogwarts and I gte in two a relly wierd room and sit down next to ron and harry. Ron sayd "sorry for calling u an emo gay boi . ur still emo and gay tho.." Harry crys some mor. "WelcUM AND SHUT THE FRICK UOP!" said an old guy wit a beard that's lonrger then mi pubes. And that's' long. Btu its not gros or anyting cos I put them in cornrows. On wendesday I put theym in dreads.

He start calling pople up to dis chair wit this hat. OmGG the hat taslks! People get callde up and the hat oputs them into difernt houss. "Ron Wesaly" The ginger walk up and sit down wit hat on his haed. The hat go "hmm, a ginger. Defintitly a hufflepuff bc no won like gingers and no one like hufflepuff." Ron start crying. "draco malfoi" the hats says "u have two much sex ., that a siin! Syltherin!"" Draco fist pumps then grabs hermonies boosb. The hat calls harry "Hairy? No Harry!: "Gryfindor becuz emo and u scare me." (sorry to all emos! No affemse! I emo two!) "Hermonie" the hat say. Hermonie puts on the hat and take a instagram pics bc she a whore. "oh my" the hat say "Okay ur house is.. oh. Wait. OH MY GOD!" the hat turns to Dumbledore then to hermonie, "u gave Dumbledore a blowjob?' Hermonie is shokesd "how did u know?11?!" Im shoke two! I say, "pube beard? Rellly?" Draco crys and turns into ultra emo. "I loved u hermonie! How dare u! I kill comit suicide know! Bc of u! bc im emo!" he stabs himself wiht a carrot and bleds to death. Hermonnie crys over him. "Gryfindor?" the hat say.

Its finallt my tun after they clean up stupid dracos bloods. The hat is on mi head and the hat starts to cry. " r u for real?" it say "dod ur mom relly dead?!1" I scoff, "Omg what? U creep do u stalk me?" the hat sigh, "no dumbass. I csn see ur past. Omg, ur dad abuse u? and the prepz?" I nod my head and cry. The hat bawls he eyes out "and worse of al.. ur cat die?!" He cry mor until he say "I need to cut." I hand him my razor blade. "it represent life, but also death. Use wisley" I say al; cool bc im a super vampire wizard emo


End file.
